lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1286
Report #1286 Skillset: Necroscream Skill: Wrathfulcanticle Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Oct 2014 Furies' Decision: Approved for powersap. Problem: With the change of recklessness to take the place of vapors this skill is left without an aff for having 5 plague affs. For reference it gives a random plague aff for people with none, recklessness with 1 plague aff, confusion with 2, stupidity with 3, sensitivity with 4... and it used to give vapors at 5. - Please keep in mind that it is quite difficult to get anyone to 5 plague affs much less keep them there for 10 seconds to make sure the song tics. It is not something that we can set up and capitalize on for a number of reasons. Also, WC tics ~3 seconds -before- SickeningPlague, which is our primary method of giving plague affs. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Powersap its not cut Being an antidote cure it will hopefully have an internal cure (triggers to sip lucidityslush on the aff message wont cure it before it can fire). With its aff message it will only reasonably proc once. If powerspikes are up you are looking at about 350 damage, my tests shows it varies some. It could also possibly delay power cures or power escapes for a few seconds. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Slickness - curing a salve based plague aff (scabies/pox) would eat your herb balance. Disease-ish so thematic and would delay plague aff curing of rigor and worms by about ~2 seconds. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Blackout and.. (something) needs an aff that has to be cured with this or it would be a nerf. I like crotamine, it wont kill anyone even who is even marginally paying attention so it is more for flavor but it seems like a 'because screw you, thats why' tactic that Ashtorath would approve being the culmination of his wrath. if crotamine gets the axe Player Comments: ---on 10/12 @ 03:11 writes: Thoughts behind this: it is very hard trying to sort this out not knowing what cures will cure which afflictions or which afflictions will make the cut. Normally having all the affs on the same cure would be bad but I'm not sure. The cure for auric afflictions could have an impact on that. Being at 5 plague affs is a bad situation, but one easily fixed. Something to help keep someone there would be best. Also, excessive blackouts were listed as making combat less accessible to new players. ---on 10/27 @ 02:31 writes: Overall, I don't think any of these solutions are a big deal, but it's tough to really say how it'll turn out. It's really early in the overhaul process, so while they seem harmless now, they may not be so with upcoming transititions and future changes ---on 10/28 @ 01:12 writes: Support Sol. 2 and 3 (blackout+crotamine (or paranoia if crotamine goes the way of the dodo)). Agree with Synkarin's sentiments as well, however. ---on 10/29 @ 14:49 writes: Iw^~)um leaning toward solution 2 at this point. We can circle back around to it if need be as the overhaul big picture comes into focus. ---on 10/31 @ 00:00 writes: Agreed with above. Hard to provide constructive comment at this time without knowing what future changes overhaul will bring.